


Jin-sun and Mi-joo AU (Inspired by Hachiimi - Tumblr)

by BTS__AU



Series: Mystic Messenger - 2nd Generation [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Balcony Scene, Bts cover, Bts song, Cat ears on zen, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Jinsun has taste, Jumin is a dick to mijoo, Jumin knows what to do, Jumin loses his cool, Kisses, Lost Love, Music, Nearly finished, Oohno parents catch them, RFA, RFA Party, Romance, Spent the night together, Will add more as i go., Zen is pretty cool about it all, Zen x jumin verbal battle, date, flash back, fun faces, idek, jumin and Mi-joos past, led lights made into heart shape, mini golf, not as fast as romeo and Juliet, saeyoung helps out, sorrynotsorry, this is totally not a version of romeo and juliet, vrey quick to fall in love, zen loves his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS__AU/pseuds/BTS__AU
Summary: Zen and Jumin have always been at odds, to the point where their own children haven't met.However, one day, while Mi-joo is home from her boarding school she attends the RFA party and falls prey for Jin-suns looks and charming personality.Can a love blossom before Jumin and his father pushes for her to be married and before Jin-sun is bombarded by paparazzi due to his fathers and his own image?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hachiimi - Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hachiimi+-+Tumblr).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot begins.

_The light of the morning sun shone through the slated blinds that sat against the window. The rays shone down over a large bed, the satin sheets had been tossed and turned in, as the two bodies that slept there had had some fun the night before._

_There, under the sheets lay two bodies, one with short sterling silver hair which was sticking up and out in all directions, his slightly muscular body relaxed and in what one would hope to be a deep sleep with peaceful and happy dreams, whilst a smile was also painted on his thin pink lips. His left arm was draped over a female figure. She fit perfect in his arms and her long black hair curled and knotted into a nest among the matching gray satin pillows. Her cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink while her slightly bruised lips gave a loving smile. Her head rested on his right arms bicep._ _The covers seemed to do their job over covering their naked bodies perfectly, her side was sat almost adding another layer to her Smith skin with a few ripples over her sides, while his side covered from mid way down his chest and down to mid way on his thigh._

_"Jin-sun..." A_ _voice whispered, the young man in the bed turned his head but did not wake._

_"Mi-joo..." Another voice spoke, this time a little louder, she mumbled and lifted her hand out of the covers to shush away the owner of the familiar voice._

_"MI-JOO, JIN-SUN! GET UP!" The second voice yelled, tired of being gentle with the matter considering the circumstances._

_The couple in the bed jumped to attention, Mi-joo protected her dignity by holding the covers around her, trying to keep her body shielded from the view of the owner of the voice. Her hazel eyes opened quickly and blinked, trying to adjust to the difference in lighting as someone flicked the light switch. She felt the body beside her sit up, his hands moving to his tired yet handsome face._

_He let out a soft groan as his palms rubbed his face and moved up to run through his silver locks._

_Mi-joo breathing shook, catching the immediate attention of the man sat beside her, his ruby eyes landing on her, seeing her own hazel eyes not meet his but stare up at what was infront of them._ _He turned his head only to wish he hadn't, as he faced the wrath and fury of her father andf his own._ _A pair of ruby eyes and grey orbs stared down at them in horror, disappointment and embarrassment._

_"Daddy... Please don't be--" Mi-joo started, her voice shaking as she tried to speak up with such a tired voice._

_"Explain the meaning of this!? Mi-joo, you are meant to be engaged! How could you do such a thing? With him no less!" The grey orbs and deeper voice belonged to her father, a tall, broody man with raven hair and a high class suit, which was adored with a grey tie, Jumin Han._

_Beside him stood a man of nearly equal height, with long shining grey locks and charming ruby eyes. His face, almost matched his sons, looking as if the Gods themselves had created such a masterpiece, and boy, did the two of them know how to use their looks and talents. The grey haired man wore a black turtle neck with a long white jacket and black pants. His own face was not expression happiness with the current situation, but instead the same discomfort and horror the man beside him had. Zen, otherwise known as Hyun Ryu, the man know as a star in Hollywood through various films, TV series and even voice specials in games. His son was joining him in the racks as a beginner with a head start._

_"Hey! My son is an excellent catch, not that I want him with your trust funded kid. Jin-sun, you know better, and can do better than her. What about that Sora girl?" Zen muttered angrily to the raven haired male._

_Mi-joo sighed as her father and his father began to fight once again, thankfully it never became anything more than a verbal disagreement. She turned her head and blushed softly as her hazel eyes met with the man sharing the bed, his ruby eyes shone as he gazed into hers._

*****

A few weeks ago.

 

"No. I said No! How many times do I have to tell you I can't work with cats!" The male growled, his silver hair tied back in a black tie and on his sculptured head, a pair of white and grey cat ears on a silver band. He wore a silver suit with his "Z" emblem sown over his left pocket. Attached to the back of his matching silver pants was a long mechanical grey tail, one at another controlled, it moved up and waved about behind him. 

"You tell me all the time, but you should really get over it, cats are such elegant creatures and deserve so much love and respect, unlike yourself." A raven haired male chuckled as he held a black controller in his hands, moving the joy stick which in turn moved the tail behind Zen, making the fluffy thing hit him. 

"Its an allergy!! I've told you this for years! I can't just magically get over it." Hyun hissed, hitting the tail with the back of his hand. 

The darker haired male sighed, lowering both the tail and then his hand, which held the controller, to his hip as he shook his head, "Have you even tried? You're supposed to be a high raking actor now, Zen, and you're still having problems with cats? Are you really deserving of the title 'number one hot actor in Hollywood with..' What was it? An Oscar?" 

Zen glared at the male, "Two actually, you see people actually like me and my talents compared to a pompous windbag like yourself." His right hand moved and touched his chest as he stuck an elegant pose. 

"Like you? You stripped in one film for fan service and if I remember correctly, you were paid an awful lot for removing everything below the waist. You're only liked because you hold no dignity for yourself, and you cover that by saying its confidence!" 

"Fan service! That scene was part of the film, part of the script! And it wasn't even mine. I was asked to do it, but I refused, I don't care how much they were willing to pay me, i wouldn't do it. As beautiful as my behind is, that one shown was not mine, it was a stunt doubles." Zen huffed, beating Jumin down with facts. A sudden flash of light filled the dim space behind Jumin, catch their attention. 

Behind the suited male was a middleage woman in a brown suit, holding her phone up so that the camera faced Zen, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Mr. Han, sorry to interrupt but Saeyoung and your father are here. Your father is in your office, and Saeyoung is just outside the doors." 

"No he's not. He's playing with my tail..." Zen groaned, turning to find a redheaded male lifting the mechanical tail up and bending it in half. 

"So, is it working well?" The red head asked, letting go of the tail and looking over at Jumin. He stood happily in his ordinary outfit, a jacket jacket decorated in golden rings with a red shirt under it and his blue denim jeans and brown boots. His red hair in a scuffy mess and his cross shining in the spotlights that surrounded the two of them. His glass perched on the bridge of his nose as he grinned towards the other two in the room. 

"It is working quite well, lu- Saeyoung." Jumin lifted the controller and hit both Zen and the redhead with the end of the tail. 

"After all these years, you still can't help call me Luciel." He chuckled, sacking away the tail. Jumin handed the controller to his assistant, "Get some more pictures for me as well as the report for this month sales and accounting from the respected departments. I want them on my desk after lunch." With that Jumin walked out. 

Saeyoung plucked the ears from Zen head and placed them on his own head, "Why can't I be your cat? At least I can work with them." The redheaded man chuckled, curving his hands to make them almost paw shaped as he chimed a meow. 

"Because, you're not nearly as goo-" The silver haired male sneezed suddenly, as a man walked back with a cage, inside was a fluffy creature, its fur white a grey to match Zens style for the shoot. "Not nearly as good looking as myself." 

"He's got a good point, Saeyoung." Jaehee chuckled. 

 

Meanwhile, Jumin entered his office to find his father sat behind his large dark oak desk, his hand crossed over one another as his stern face showed his elderly age, with the amount of wrinkles and the look glassed showed was one of apparent wisdom and age. 

"Good morning, Jumin." 

"Good morning father, what would the reason for this visit?" Jumin sat himself down in the leather seat across from his desk. It felt somewhat uncomfortable compared to his own chair, it was that or the age of the chair had worn it down, he'd have to ask Assistant Kang to get a placement.

"Its about your daughter, Mi-joo." The older gentlemen began to speak, "I have found a suitable husband for her, Ayato Paris. He finished university last year and has already taken over his fathers company as director, much like you did for me and what he will do for us once the two are married. We will expand our company out more so with his own, this is you have to admit a fantastic arrangement." The elderly man held out a file to Jumin, inside was a few details on Ayato and a picture of him. He was combed back brown hair, with a few strands falling over his forehead, his face was rough but handsome in his own way. He had emerld eyes and a classy smile, simply piut, a face that would fit the image C & R wanted to keep up. 

"I see... However, you know how I feel about arranged marriages." Jumin closed the folder and threw it on his desk, "I doubt it that Mi-joo would just agree either, she's still in her last year of university." 

"That's why we set them up, the next time she's home on break, set an RFA party up, both of them attend, hit it off, and bam we have a wedding to prepare for!" Mr. Han cheered happily, slamming his hands onto the desk, "They do all the work for us and we still get a go deal out of it." 

Jumin sighed, "Father, I'm not--" 

"Jumin my boy, this is a good deal. We should push it forward." The old man stood up, jumin followed , fixing his suit, "I expect them to meet at the next party. Shes home in a few days is she not?" 

The young male nodded his head, "I will invite him to the party." 

Mr. Han, patted Jumin on the back as he made his way out the office, "Good lad. All his details are in the folder." And then, he was gone. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a party begins

Shoes from heels to steel toed boots, tapped along the polished wooden flooring as they stepped off the red carpet in the large oaken doorway. The hall filled with people from all walks of life, all invited to the party for the same reasons, to help the world and the unfortunate amoung it. 

Music echoed and danced around in the air as the soft almost candle like lighting, gave the hall a wonderful evening glow from the large crystal chandelier above. The walls were decorated with small candle like lightings, all of with were set at dim as the evening went on. 

Outside of the party was a long line, crowded with people from all over the city, from online bloggers to news reporters, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the celebrities and the organization itself at work. The RFA for over twenty years has been the most successful charitable organization in the country and known globally. 

As the guests entered the hall, the photographers snapped pictures, filling everyones vision in a flash of bright white light. A few of the reporters shouted out the the odd guest, asking for information on the party and the hosts and then information on the guest themselves.

Arriving late as usual, was a young man and his father, driving up in a black SUV which parked itself at the entrance. A few well dressed security guards blocked the crowd from leaving their area, as the two men exited the car. One of the men had long silver hair which this time was not topped with charming grey cat ears, his ruby eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the flickering lights from the cameras and fans that stood outside.  
Zen waved his hands in an enthusiastic manner as he said his hellos and greetings.  
His career had flown high over the years, making him a well known artist and actor, he had stared in a number of stage productions and films while keeping true to his nature and personality, not letting his fame change him or his lifestyle - although, since he was blessed with a son nearly twenty one years ago, he had changed his eating and drinking habits in favour of living a long healthy life with his wife and son.  
Beside Zen, walked a blonde haired woman, her short hair curled and pinned back a little with a small golden rose clip at the back of her head, she wore a long flowing white dress that had a soft pink and yellow floral design and almost transparent silver shawl which was draped over her slender arms. 

Climbing out the otherside of the vehicle was another male, he had ruby eyes and silver hair, much like his father, but the cut was short and almost curled a little on the longer strands. His smile shone like the sun and he waved at the cameras, he was just as popular as his father. The boy followed his father into the entertainment business but he didn't act, instead he was a member of a popular boyband.  
He and the other members, formed the group little over a year ago and had already become somewhat of a success in Korea and in America with their online covers and some original songs. His manager had actually informed them that they were to plan for a world tour, to thank the fans for their support as they grew.  
The silver haired male was called Jin-sun Ryu, but he, much like his father had a stage name, Sugar, he was label this by his fans as his personality was sweet and quirky and because he was the only member who hadn't dyed his hair to the unnatural but beautiful silver colour. 

After allowing the photographers a few pictures the three headed inside, Jin stood by his fathers side while his father had his arms wrapped around his wife, his love never faltering for her.  
"Jin-sun," Zen spoke up, his voice practically singing in happiness as hus lips left the cheek of his wife, "I heard MC invited Sora here this time... Remember to be careful, if shes like her mother, it might cause you trouble." 

Sora was a stage name for an beautiful actress who had also followed in her parents footsteps. She had curled brown hair and stunning sapphire eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the darkest of scenes. She was the daughter of a hollywood star actress, Echo Girl, whom had in the past, caused Zen countless problems while he was just building his career. 

Jin smirked and winked at his father, "Dad, if anyone is going to get in trouble it'll be me alright. My fans love me too much and don't want me to start dating yet, unless its them. But I like Sora, shes hot, she has still and a personality that shines. You'll like her." 

"Jin, you barely met the girl. If I remember correctly, you've only met her once and that was short." His mother spoke up, her voice was as sweet as always.

"But love is love regradless." The boy grinned cheerfully as he walked backwards a little, heading for the crowd, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful actress to find." The lad spun around and vanished into the sea of people, leaving his mother and father shaking their heads at young love, not that they were much different when they first met. 

At the otherside of the hall, sat a raven hair woman, her hair was tied half up and had been professionally styled to have a few curls in the cut. She wore natural makeup and a blue satin dress, which had one strap cutting across her chest and over her left shoulder.  
In her hand was a glass of red wine, which her painted nails tapped against as she waited for her father to join her.  
Since she had arrived back on break from university, she had barely seen the man, she set the glass down, knowing she was a few months too young for alcohol, not that it really mattered as she had, on her eighteenth birthday shared a bottle of expensive wine with her father as celebration, but that was the last time she touched the stuff as the events after that upset her and made her relive the memory when she saw the substance. Nowadays, she had moved on from it, enough so that she could see it and not want to lock herself away in her room, under her bedsheets, with the stuffed bear her mother bad once brought her. 

She stood from the table and decided to go insearch of Jumin. If he wouldn't come to her, she'd find him.  
Her name was Mi-joo Han, the only daughter and heir of the C & R company and well as their fortune. She may have been a 'trustfund kid' as Zen called them, but she had still worked hard and gotten into her university on a scholarship and worked a part time job to pay for her books and apartment, refusing to use the Han fortune and wanting to gain experience that money could not buy. 

Her heels tapped against the wooden flooring, barely audible as the music chimed across the room, and against the chatter of the many guests that had attended the party.  
She caught sight of her father in the distance, he looked to be talking to a few people, she weaved herself politely through the crowd, trying not to get trampled on by the other people. 

But as she was not fully focusing on the people around her, she ended up staggering back as she bumped into someones chest, their arms had automatically moved to grab her waist to stop her from falling over. 

"Hey, careful babe, are you okay?" The male voiced asked, it was deep and almost calming as his words drifted down to her. Her hazel eyes glanced up and caught sight of the ruby gems in the pale handsome face. 

"Y-Yes... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She stuttered out her apology and pushed her hands gently on his chest. His grip loosened a little as he let her stand up straight and fix her dress, "Thank you for catching me... I hope i didn't step on you." 

The male shook his head, smiled softly as his silver hair swayed with his movements, "Not at all, I should have been looking where I was going too, it's my fault as much as it is yours." 

She laughed a little, this was the first time she had bumped into a man and he hadn't blamed himself for the accident completely, she laughed because he had blamed her as well for not paying attention to her surroundings (Which of course no one had done other than her father and mother, as everyone else were afraid of the repercussions of telling Mr. Hans daughter off). 

"I see, well, I'm sorry again. It was pleasure meeting you but I do have to go annoy my father." She chuckled jokingly, which earn a soft chuckled from him too. 

"The pleasure was mine." He smiled and gave a short bow. When he had stood back up, she was gone, vanished into the crowd just as she had suddenly appeared.  
He smiled and stared to make his own way through, trying to find the actress, however, after a while of searching he came to realise he could not get the nameless beauty out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party continues.

Mi-joo made her way through the crowd, almost like she had a spring in her step after talking to the silver haired man. She would have to find MC later and find out who he was, if she could not find the man again.

The raven haired female started to imagine who he was and what his background was, however, as she thought more and more about it, she couldn't shake the familiarity that she had felt when she saw his face in her mind.

Who was the silver knight? Why did he remind her of something? Had she seen him somewhere before?

She subconsciously shook her head and continued on through the crowd, maneuvering around the dancers and dodging the bad ones (They somehow managed to stand on other peoples feet aswell as their partners). The music began to play the waltz, making her question if this was really an RFA party or just a party in general.

The usual RFA parties did have classical music playing by the orchestra her father paid for but, the selection of music for this party was different, it seemed to be the main fixture for the event rather than the background music.

The raven haired female moved quickly, trying not to over think the party. It wasn't long until she had managed to reach her father, he smiled down at her with his rare show of emotion, love.

Of course, Jumin did love his daughter, and he had managed to fix his problems with his father and the two female Choi's who were out to get his father fortune, he had also learnt to fall in love. He had fallen in love with Mi-joo's mother, however, two years ago tragedy befell his household, as her life was slowly yet rapidly taken from her.

_Two years ago._

_"Happy birthday to you!" Jumin and her mother sung softly._

_Jumin sat forward on the table, his finger interwined together and his arms rested on the table top. He wore his usual white pinstripe shirt, but it lacked his tie and the top two buttons were undone, basically telling the world he was relaxed and didn't want to think about work._

_Mi-joo sat beside him, dressed in a pink dress with a crimson jacket which she had left open. Her long black hair was curled and held up in a pony tail with bangs hanging over her forehead and curled down the side of her face. She had her rosy lips in a smile as her mother waltzed into the room._

_Her mother was beautiful, long dark red hair, with natural curls and chocolate eyes which made Jumin on more than one occasion, melt in awe. The woman wore a knee length, off the shoulder, crisp white dress with red heels and a ruby necklace around her slender neck. The lady walked in, her voice singing and filling the air with her music._

_"Happy birthday to you!" They sung again, "Happy birthday to Mi-jo--" Her mother froze on the spot._

_Then everything seemed to move in slow motion._

_Jumin no matter as fast as he moved, could not get to her in time, not that it mattered. His chair fell to the ground, the cake soaring and landing on the ground upside down, and putting out the candles. The cake scattered across the grey carpet in chucks, as the ladys legs bucked under her, sending her crashing down to the ground._

_The gravity became heavy as Jumin stumbled out of his seat and across the floor, trying to catch her. He fell to his knees, just catching her, her head still smacked the ground as his arms looped under her back. Her mothers body was limp in his arms._

_Mi-joo jumped from her seat during the commotion and pulled her phone out as she ran to join them, her heart aching in worry and her shaking thumbs dialed the number on her phone and requesting help._

_After that, everything sped up, time seemed to try and correct itself. However her mind and body still felt slow against it all. She watched her father shake her mother gently, only just being able to hear him calling her name over the sound of her over weak voice calling out, "Mum."._

_Ambulance. Hospital. Doctors._

_The image that stayed in her mind for a long time after the event was the picture of her father._

_He turned around from talking to the doctor, his face sour and his hands clamped into fists. He looked up from the tiled floor and looked over at his daughter, she stood up from the chair slowly, knowing the news that was coming. She reached out to him. Within seconds his long arms wrapped around her and his near silent sobs filled her ears as he cried on her shoulder._

_His wife, her mother had not only taught him to love and be happy, and to let his emotions show at home after a long dull day at work, but when she died, she took almost all of that with her, but she definitely took his heart with her._

__________

Mi-joo smiled up at him, "Hello father." 

Jumin reached his hand out, taking hers and pulling her towards him in a tight hug, "I trust Driver Kim picked you up from the airport on time? Did you enjoy your flight? Hows university going? And that part time job of yours?" 

Mi-joo laughed softly, hugged her father back tightly before pulling away to look up at the tall man, "Calm down, we have all week for such conversations. And yes, Driver Kim picked me up on time." 

The director smiled happily, turning her around in his arms and smiling at the other men that surrounded him, "I'm glad to hear that, now let me introduce to you, this is Ayato Paris and his father, Taeyoung Paris, gentlemen, this is my wonderful daughter, Mi-joo."

The men looked like replicas of one another, just one of them being an older or the younger version of the other. Both had their brown hair combed back, letting a few short strands fall over their faces. The older one had a few wrinkles and a air of wisdom whilst the younger one seemed to have a cocky aura about him.

Ayato held his hand out and took hold of hers, lifting the soft ladies hand to his lips and kissing the back of it, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Mi-joo pulled her hand away and nodded her hand softly, "Its nice to meet you too, Mr. Paris." "Please called me Ayato. How about you come with me and we'll get drinks while our fathers discuss business, I'd like to have one night off."

The young male took hold her arm softly and pulled her with him before she could say her answer, which she was going to decline, as she had made her way over to spend time with her father. She ended up being dragged across the hall to the open bar. He helped her up onto the high stool and then sat beside her, calling out the bartender to fetch them drinks with an attitude of someone who thought they owned the world.

Behind him, a short distance away was the familiar face of the man she had bumped into earlier. He stood by the stage, looking out at the crowd with the orchestra playing behind him. A young woman with striaght brown hair and a black dress that clung to her skin approached him, her legs practically skipping across the floor to join him. Her ruby lips smiling up at him as the began to talk.

"So, what are you studying?"

"Hm, what?" Mi-joo had been so foucsed on watching the scene behind him that she forgot he was talking to her. Her hazel eyes moved quickly to the brunette man, catching his green eyes that seemed to have no life in him. They looked like the glass eyes, like one would find in a lifeless china doll, no, even those dolls were made to hold more emotion in one eye conpared to the look he had in both of his.

"Studying? Oh... I'm studying business and accountancy, and a few little things on the side." She muttered.

Over by the stage, Jin-sun groaned, finding he had realised that the person he wanted to find was not the woman that found him, Sora began to hang off his arm as she spoke to him, trying to charm him. Had he met up with her before he met the raven haired beauty, he might have fallen for her charms.

He turned his head, spotted the woman he had bumped into earlier at the bar with a man. She looked bored and tired of whatever conversation she was having with the male in front of her. He excused himself from the woman hanging on his arm and moved away towards the bar, Sora, the brunette woman stamped her foot as he blanked her. She then turned around and walked off as he left her side.

He stood behind Ayato, making a few funny faces behind him, earning soft giggles from her that she tried to hold back.

Ayato turned his head to see the silver haired male had turned himself to the bar and tapped his fingers on the surfuce before turning back and talking about his fathers business to her. Mi-joo nodded, pretending to listen, her hazel eyes flickering up to the ruby ones that peered down at her over Ayato.

He moved off the bar side and pointed away from the bar to the back entrance of the hall, making a suggestion.

"I'm sorry Ayato..." She interrupted his speech, she watch Jin move from behind the brunette and sneak away into the crowd.

He hummed, lifting his pint from the bar which the bartender had given him at some point,"What?"

Mi-joo fanned herself with her hand, "I'm getting hot in here, will you excuse for a moment."

Ayato moved his hand suggesting for her to go, nodding his head as he did. The raven haired woman moved away and made her way outside.

"Sorry, you looked bored so I thought I'd help you out." The silver man spoke as she closed the door behind her. He leant himself against the wall, looking out at the car park that sat behind the building.

She smiled and stood beside him, "I was, and I will forever thank you for it." She grinned, "I'm Mi-joo by the way." She held her hand out to him.

He took hold of it, he was about the shake it before changing his mind and kissing it. He kept hold of it as he began to talk, "I'm Jin-sun," He then pulled her towards him and took hold of her by the waist before smirking down at her, "Want to get out of here?"

"And go where?" She asked, her cheeks changing to a shade of soft pink, not that he could see as there was little lighting outside.

"Oh, I know a place." He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this chapter is totally not Romeo and Juliet.

"And go where?" The female in his arms asked. His ruby eyes watched as her cheeks turned pink, even with the low lighting outside the building he could see her mind over thinking and over analyzing his next set of words. 

"Oh, I know a place." He chuckled, knowing it sounded almost wrong. It sounded very suggestive in the husk and low tones his voice whispered in. He was right, her eyes widened at his words and her lips parted, to speak but no words came out.

"Mi-joo?" A voice called from the otherside of the door. It was her father, Jumin Han. His deep baritone voice called her name a few more times before lowering in volume. 

Mi-joo sighed softly, pushing away from Jin-suns grasp, but he held on, "Was that Mr. Han? Why is he looking for you?" He asked, his ruby eyes watching her tease up a little in his arms. 

"He's my father." She stated, her hazel eyes moved from the door she had heard her father behind to his. She watched as his ruby eyes expand and she felt his warm hands leave her sides slowly. 

 

"Jumin Han... Is your father?" Jin took a step back shaking his head softly, "I never even had a chance... There is always something in the way isn't there." He groaned, his left hand lifting up and running and lifting the locks that were sat across his forehead up and back. The strands curling in his fingers before falling back into place. 

"Jin-sun, why do you think that? I don't understand... Why does it matter who my father is?" She asked. 

His ruby eyes met hers, "Our parents... Its not just your father, its mine too... My father has never gotten along with Mr. Han."

Mi-joo stared at him, her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her who he was and why he looked so familiar. She wanted to slap herself for not seeing it sooner. 

"You're Zen's son... You're... What was it now? Suga?" She asked, trying to remember the bands her friends at university listened too.

"Its Sugar. Suga is in the other band we compete against. Really cool guys actually, we stand no chance in beating them," He chuckled. Jin was a fan of the other band he spoke of. His band had met them multiple times and when they did meet up, they all played games and messed around together. "But yeah... Wait... You didn't know? I mean, other than the long hair my dad has, I look a lot like him."

Mi-joo nodded her head softly, her curls bounced gently eitherside of her head, "No, I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't pin why. I don't watch a lot of TV and I only really listen to music when I'm with my friends or working... But even then, it's just background noise for me." 

"Mi-joo! Are you out here?" A familiar voice called out again.

Jin-sun moved himself into the shadows behind a car that was nearest to them as the door swung open, he knew if Jumin was to see him, he'd most likely have an argueement.

Jin was known by the public for being a little bit of a player, like most western artists. But he didn't have a string of lovers nor did he cheat, but he did change his heart a lot when chasing after a girl, much like he had that evening with Sora and Mi-joo. 

But as he sat in the shadows behind the car, he found a new sensation within his heart, he hadn't felt any really attachment to a girl which is why he always felt disappointed when they started to climb all over him, he always hoped he would fall in love properly. This time, as he looked down at his hands, he memorized how she felt for the short few seconds she had been with him, his hands on her waist and her rose like smell that drifted off her body and taking over his senses. He knelt behind the car, his crimson eyes watching as she spoke to her father.

"Why are you out here sweetie?" The man asked, his face growning in concern for his daughter as she seemed to be alone, outside in the dark. 

"Sorry father, it was getting stuffy in there and I needed some air. I'll be back in there in a minute." She smiled. Jumin nodded his head and disappeared behind the doors. 

Jin-sun stood up striaght and smiled at her, "I guess we aren't leaving the party then?" He pulled out his phone and held it out to her, "Look, I don't care if our parents hate each other, I want to know more about you. I want to see you again." The young man lowered his head and raised his free hand to rub the back of his neck as he moved around the car and back to her. 

The raven haired womans pink lips curved into a smile as her finged touched his phone and took it from his grasp, "I feel exactly the same." She typed her number in and texted herself to be sure than she received his number as well. 

He let her go. 

He watched as she disappeared behind the door and vanished back into the hall. He felt empty then, the only relief he felt over her leaving him was the piece of metal in his hands. His phone now felt like the most precious belonging he now owned, and he won't have it any other way. 

***************************************

Few days laters, the two were constantly texting. During his practices, during her study sessions, during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Jin-sun and Mi-joo seemed and felt comfortable with each other over the phone, they did try to find the time to meet up but he had band practise until late. (They had managed to once meet up in disguise when he sneakily ditched practice one evening). Then she had the new and growing problem with her father, he seemed to be constantly setting up dates for her with the young man she had met at the party, Ayato Paris.

"Dad," She spoke up at dinner one night. She laid her fork down and reached over for her glass of water, "Why have I been seeing Ayato lately? What are you trying to do?" 

Jumin lifted his grey gaze from his plate and replied in a calm voice, trying not to slip up about the fact her future was already being prepared with him by her grandfather, "Well, he's a nice man, I thought you might like him. I don't want you dating some of those university students, I guarantee that at least fifty percent of them are on drugs and drink like there is no tomorrow." 

Mi-joo laughed softly, lifting the glass from the table, "Dad, I doubt it's fifty percent but I don't feel anything for him, and to be honest... He bores me. I know we both know about business but it's not the only thing that exists, I've tried changing the topic so many times but he always changes it back to be about him and his fathers business." She groaned. The femlae pressed the glass to her lips and took a sip of the clear crystal water from inside the glass container. 

Jumin placed his cutlery down and sighed, "Okay... I think I should tell you the truth." 

Mi-joo placed her glass down and turned herself to face him completely, "The truth, father?" 

Jumin took a deep breath, "My father has decided to set up an arranged marriage between yourself and Ayato Paris. He believes Ayato could be a good candidate to run C & R international." 

Mi-joo was frozen in her seat, her hazel eyes glaring at him filled with emotion as she tried to understand him. She did understand what he was saying, but she couldn't understand why he had agreeed to it. 

"Mi-joo... I understand you don't like him, but I agree he is a good candidate for the job but i want you to know-" Jumin continued until she abruptly stood up from her seat, her fork chimed against the china dish before clattering to the floor. 

"No. I won't marry him. I don't understand why you of all people would agree to this?! You hate arranged marriages! You refused the countless times he did it to you and then you met mum! Why can't I find someone I like? No, thats not even the point, why can't I run C & R international? I'm top in my class father! I worked so hard for you both to be proud and yet here you are pushing this! I'm not just angry with you father for agreeing with this but I'm disappointed in you father." Without giving him time to respond she stormed off to her bedroom. 

She pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Jin. 

**Mi-joo: I'm so mad.**

**Mi-joo: I don't want to be Mi-joo Han.**

**Mi-joo: I want to be someone else.**

Jin gave an immediate response once her three messages had sent. 

**Jin: why?**

**Jin: If you were someone else, we might not have met and I might not have fallen for you.**

**Jin: But I still would have searched for you. Xx**

**Jin: Give me ten minutes.**

Mi-joo stared down at her phone, closing her bedroom door behind her as she tossed the phone onto the bed. She didn't bother flicking on the light switch, she let her phone be a source of light in her dim bedroom. The only other light in her room was from the world beyond her bedrooms balcony. It gave her the view of the city and its beautiful night lights. Down below was the street, and black steel gates that circled her fathers building. 

She plucked her phone back up and began to text him a lengthy reply about what her father had told her, as she headed over to the balcony. She slid open the doors and stepped out into the nights cool air. It swirled around her uncovered legs and up her peach dress. 

Just as she sent her text she heard her father outside her door, informing her that he was heading to the office as he had forgotten some important documents. She ignored him, still feeling angry at him. She heard him shuffle away and the front door close.

A few minutes later, her phone began to vibrate in her hand and the screen turned black with a blank picture and a name under it.

_Jin-sun._

She slid her finger across the screen and answered the incoming call.

"Hello," She felt her tension slip away as his calming voice filled her ear as the phone rested against her face. 

"Hello Jin, are you not at band practice this evening then?" She asked.

Mi-joo had stopped walking and stood in the doorway of her balcony. The cool wind brushed over her front while the warmth from her bedroom heated her back. 

"I skipped, you're far more important. Can you come outside?" He chuckled, "Now before you start thinking I'm fast, I want you to know i planned to do this tonight anyway." 

"What are you up too Jin-sun?" She laughed softly as she approached the edge of her balcony, looking down at the ground below. Across the street was a red sports car, with a man leaning against it, his hair looked as if it matched the vehicle. 

As she moved her vision, the road had been decorated with a string of lights in the shape of hearts. And then a string of multi-coloured lights spelling out her name.

In the center of the largest heart, stood Jin-sun. 

"Do you see it?" He asked.

"Erm... No, what am I supposed to be seeing?" She asked, giggling slightly. Her free hand holding the material of her dress that sat over her chest, "Jin-sun, I love it. Why did you do all this for me?" 

The male cleared his throat and grinned. Even with the great distance between them, she swore she saw his beautiful ruby eyes glisten in the light of the LED lights that surrounded him. 

"I love you that why. Since the day I met you, I couldn't get you out if my head. I don't want you to marry that Ayato Paris, I want to be selfish. I want you all to myself. I love you Mi-joo... And I want to be with you. I dont care about our parents hating each other, they can suck it up and live with it, because I love you and I don't plan to let you go." 

Her hand moved to cover her mouth, tears filled her eyes. Sobbing softly as she looked down at him through her blurred vision. Mi-joo tried to calm herself, but found it nearly impossible, only able to mutter is name in a disarray of sobs. 

Jin-sun remained inside the largest heart, behind him Saeyoung clapped happily, proud that the kid before him had managed to confess his feels to the full extent of what was in his heart. 

Jin kept his eyes up at her balcony. She moved away and vanished before the phone line went dead. He looked at the screen and frowned, overcome with anxiety and worry. He didn't want to ruin their friendship but he had to let her know the truth. He loved her. His heart ached for her. 

Before he knew it the gates were being opened and she came running out to him, her kitten heels tapping against the tarmac rapidly as she moved closer. He held his arms out for her as she fell into his chest. 

His white shirt pressed against her cheek as she sobbed against him, the words finally leaving her lips as she held him tightly. 

"I'm in love with you too." 

His phone slipped into the back pocket of his black denim jeans before his long arm circled around her waist and his other hand lifted her chin, "You had me worried for a minute then." 

She looked up at him, for the first time in what felt like forever, her hazel eyes connected with his bright crimson orbs as she giggled between her sobs. He held her close, calming her down. Asking why she was crying. 

"Because I'm happy." 

He wiped her tears and pecked her lips with his own. It lasted for a second before he pulled away, she then stopped crying completely, her body completely relaxed in his arms as her hands moved up his chest and touched his smooth face. Her cheeks flushed pink as her eyes moved from his to his lips and back again with a thin smile on her own lips.

She pulled his face back down to her, connecting their lips once again but this time, in a long passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which its just cute?

It had only been a matter of days since they had met one another, and they had both discovered they had fast growing feelings for one another. To everyone there following action may have been fast and almost stupid, but they felt something for each other that was deep and pure. 

Slowly they pulled away from one another, their lips parting slightly as their hooded eyes gazed into each other. Nothing felt more right in their lives than this moment. 

Around them, the LED lights shuffled and dragged across the ground as the red headed man began to clean up. 

"Oi love birds, Jumin will be back any minute. I suggest you help clean up before he spots this." Seven chuckled, wrapping his arms up in bright lights. 

The two giggled softly, happy that their love was recognized by someone else, making believe it wasn't just a dream or a story. 

The three of them dragged the lights across the road and turned them off, after wrapping them up. Jin-sun helped Seven put the lights into the back of his car. 

Once the boot had been shut, Seven climbed into the drivers side of the car whilst Jin held Mi-joo by her waist.

"I have to go... Before your father comes back and kills me." He mutter with a slight chuckle at the end. His red eyes watching her face, almost as if he was trying to remember every detail of her. 

Mi-joo shook her head, "Let me come with you... I don't want to be here anyway. He'll just try and force me to marry Ayato. I thought he understood me... But I was wrong. Take me with you." She pleaded to him, her gentle hands placed on his white shirt and her hazel eyes looking up into his. He could see all the stars in the night sky reflected in the thin chocolate river that surrounded her dilated pupils. 

His arms wrapped around her, only for their moment to be interrupted by Seven once again. 

"Jin, Jumin is two streets away and moving. Get in already, both of you." 

Mi-joo was the one to lead, pulling apart the hug and taking his hand as she opened up the back door of the car. She pushed Jin inside and then pulled herself in and closed the door. 

"Then drive Mr. Choi." She ordered, sounding scarily like her father. 

"Yes ma'am." Seven laughed and started the engine, and speeding off. 

Seven dropped the two off at Jin-Suns apartment block. It was downtown in the quieter areas of the neighborhood on a high hill. The duplex was a tall building, standing around seventeen stories tall, with basement apartments. 

Jin-Sun lead the way in, his heart pounding as his fingers intertwined with hers. He had, much like his father in his younger years, rented out a basement apartment. It had a balcony that looked out over the hill and showed the downtown city. 

Once they entered his apartment, she left his side and looked around the place. He had a small three seater red couch with a small ish flat screen tv on a brown T.V stand. The place was made to be open plan, with a room to the side which was safe to  assume to be the bathroom. 

To the far right near a small window was a double bed with silver sheets in a mess. His clothes tossed over the bed and floor. 

"I'm sorry about the mess." He muttered, his fingers running through his hair as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He moved himself quickly to clean up the mess he had made. 

She giggled, finding his embarrassment a little endearing. She looked around the living room and found a small trophy, it was a small plastic gold cup with a black base and an engraving on the side, '1st place - mini golf' 

***

_The sun was lowing itself down, making the sky turn pink and purple between the white fluffy clouds that dotted the evening sky._

_On the sixth hole, stood a young couple both dressed up in wigs and sunglasses._

_The taller male wore a soft blonde wig and a pair of round black shades. His blue pineapple and palm tree shirt was baggie on his body with awhite tank shirt under it and a pair of cheap tourist shorts and sandals with white socks._

_"You really do look like a typical movie set tourist," spoke a sweet voice. It belonged to the woman with long red hair and a pair of pink heart shades on her face. Her dress was long as pink with a white loose fitting cardigan draped over her shoulders and a large sun hat on her head._

_Her red heels tapped on the fake green as the male lined up his club with the small orange plastic ball._

_"Shush, don't distract me. If you do, its cheating Miss. Han-" He looked up at her, over the rim over his sunglasses, "-dson." He finished with a soft chuckle._

_The lady laughed, "Mr. Ryu-saki, please, I would never scoop to such levels."_

_He moved his club and tapped the ball. The orange orb moved along the green, up the small hill and through the hole in the windmill. The blond man ran around with his orange club and waited on the other side of the windmill._

_The orange ball came rolling out and down the hill. It circled the green before falling into the hole. He cheered with glee._

_"Lucky shot!" She shouted out._

_"Come on, babe! You could beat it but i don't want you too." He chuckled, "If you do I won't get my prize!"_

_Mi-joo lined her violet club up to the matching ball and took a shot. She hit it a little hard as the balls reaction was to shoot up the hill and make it through the windmill. The female ran around and joined him on the over side, just making it as her ball shot out the back of the windmill. The purple ball rolled down the hill, and around the green before rolling over the hole and stopping by the wall. _

_She groaned, "Nooo."_

_Jin-sun laughed and wrapped his arma around her, "So, where is my prize?"_

_Mi-joo spun around in his arms and cupped his face, "Just a little one for the winner." She giggled. Her heart felt as if it was to jump from her chest as she pulled herself up onto her toes and her lips neared his._

_'Nae pi ttam nunmul_

_nae majimak chumeul_

_da gajyeoga ga'_

_The male pulled back, "Really? The competition is your ringtone?"_

_She laughed and pulled her phone out, "What? This song is really good. I don't listen to music a lot, you know this but this girl at uni showed this song last semester and I don't know, it just got stuck in my head."_

_He shook his head, "Who is it?"_

_She sighed, "Its father..."_

_He left to her call and headed to the stand, handing in their clubs, golf balls and mini pencils._

_He was handed a mini trophy by the man and congratulated on his win._

_When he returned to her, she had taken off her wig and let her black hair curl and flow down her back. "I'm sorry... I have to go. My father want me home."_

***

Jin-sun frowned as he looked up from his floor to see her staring at the cup, "That was a fun evening... We should go again." 

She nodded, "We could be ourselves. If I had known he was calling me home to go to dinner with Ayato then I would have ran away from it all and stay with you... Even when I didn't know my feelings, I know I would much rather have stayed with you." 

Jin-sun threw his clothes into his closet and walked over to her, "And I would have taken you with me, but here we are." 

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes staring into his ruby eyes, his fingers brushed her cheek as he moved his head closer to her, "I'm in love with you and I want to kiss you... Please... Mi-joo, may I kiss you?" 

"Yes." Was all she managed to say as his lips crashed against hers. 

And that was it. 

For the rest of the night they were inseparable as their bodies eventually crashed to the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late.  
> Sorry it's short.  
> Sorry for being terrible.  
> Just sorry in general.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jumin loses his temper.

The light of the morning sun shone through the slated blinds that sat against the window. The rays shone down over a large bed, the satin sheets had been tossed and turned in, as the two bodies that slept there had had some fun the night before. 

There, under the sheets lay two bodies, one with short sterling silver hair which was sticking up and out in all directions, his slightly muscular body relaxed and in what one would hope to be a deep sleep with peaceful and happy dreams, whilst a smile was also painted on his thin pink lips. His left arm was draped over a female figure. She fit perfect in his arms and her long black hair curled and knotted into a nest among the matching gray satin pillows. Her cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink while her slightly bruised lips gave a loving smile. Her head rested on his right arms bicep.  The covers seemed to do their job over covering their naked bodies perfectly, her side was sat almost adding another layer to her Smith skin with a few ripples over her sides, while his side covered from mid way down his chest and down to mid way on his thigh. 

"Jin-sun..." A  voice whispered, the young man in the bed turned his head but did not wake.

"Mi-joo..." Another voice spoke, this time a little louder, she mumbled and lifted her hand out of the covers to shush away the owner of the familiar voice. 

"MI-JOO, JIN-SUN! GET UP!" The second voice yelled, tired of being gentle with the matter considering the circumstances. 

The couple in the bed jumped to attention, Mi-joo protected her dignity by holding the covers around her, trying to keep her body shielded from the view of the owner of the voice. Her hazel eyes opened quickly and blinked, trying to adjust to the difference in lighting as someone flicked the light switch. She felt the body beside her sit up, his hands moving to his tired yet handsome face. 

He let out a soft groan as his palms rubbed his face and moved up to run through his silver locks. 

Mi-joo breathing shook, catching the immediate attention of the man sat beside her, his ruby eyes landing on her, seeing her own hazel eyes not meet his but stare up at what was infront of them.  He turned his head only to wish he hadn't, as he faced the wrath and fury of her father andf his own.  A pair of ruby eyes and grey orbs stared down at them in horror, disappointment and embarrassment. 

"Daddy... Please don't be--" Mi-joo started, her voice shaking as she tried to speak up with such a tired voice. 

"Explain the meaning of this!? Mi-joo, you are meant to be engaged! How could you do such a thing? With him no less!" The grey orbs and deeper voice belonged to her father, a tall, broody man with raven hair and a high class suit, which was adored with a grey tie, Jumin Han. 

Beside him stood a man of nearly equal height, with long shining grey locks and charming ruby eyes. His face, almost matched his sons, looking as if the Gods themselves had created such a masterpiece, and boy, did the two of them know how to use their looks and talents. The grey haired man wore a black turtle neck with a long white jacket and black pants. His own face was not expression happiness with the current situation, but instead the same discomfort and horror the man beside him had. Zen, otherwise known as Hyun Ryu, the man know as a star in Hollywood through various films, TV series and even voice specials in games. His son was joining him in the racks as a beginner with a head start. 

"Hey! My son is an excellent catch, not that I want him with your trust funded kid. Jin-sun, you know better, and can do better than her. What about that Sora girl?" Zen muttered angrily to the raven haired male. 

Mi-joo sighed as her father and his father began to fight once again, thankfully it never became anything more than a verbel disagreement. She turned her head and blushed softly as her hazel eyes met with the man sharing the bed, his ruby eyes shone as he gazed into hers. 

\--  
She looked up from her partner, only to see her fathers disappointed gaze. His long arms folded over his brood chest and a scowl plastered over his usually emotionless face. The tension in the air only grew heavier with the silence.

The raven haired female signed, holding the satin sheet tightly in her hands, her hazel gaze moving from the disappointed look, to the older pair of ruby eyes which were still filled with confusion, to the pair that she had fall in love with, before moving back to the soul sucking dark orbs that were her fathers eyes.

"Father, I will not be marrying Ayato Paris. You may be disappointed in me, but I do love Jin-sun. I don't care if you want to argue with uncle Zen until the cows come home, but my choice on this matter, my decision will not change."

Jumin huffed, his long fingers running through the raven locks of his hair as he listened to his daughter, "Get dressed. I'm not talking to you until you are both in a suitable attire."

Zen sighed and held his thumb up to the pair of them whilst Jumin left the area, making his way to the couch, he may not have liked the fact his son had chosen to be with Trust Funds daughter, but he was happy to see his son happy. The light that shone in Jin-sun's eyes and the glow that appeared from his skin told him that his son and Jumin's daughter had enjoyed their time together and he knew, if his son was anything like him, there wasn't anything that would stop them.

After another half an hour, the two of the them stood fully dressed before their fathers. Mi-joo was dressed in the same clothes she wore the night before but with Jin-suns black leather jacket draped over her bare shoulders, her hair was tied back into a messy bun as his comb would most likely break in his near frizzy mess of hair.   
Whereas the male was dressed in white jeans and a grey jacket down up to his next. His silver locks still in a tangled scruffy mess and small dark bags under his eyes.

Jumin stood up from the red couch and fixed his cufflink on his right sleeve. Zen had made them tea and was in the kitchen, behind the counter pouring the milk into the mugs.   
"Come Mi-joo, we're leaving."

"Father, you understand now, right? I love Jin-" His daughter began to speak only for her voice to be cut off by her father.

"Mi-joo, this fling is over. You will never were him again and you will marry Ayato for the better of the company. For now until you return to university, you will remain under my watch or the guards. Your phone is confiscated and you will be attending the date with Ayato tonight with myself and his father."   
Jumin took hold of his daughters arm and pulled her away from Jin-sun.

The younger male moved his own hand to Jumin wrist, only for Zen to appear behind him and pull him back, "Mr. Ha-" Jin spoke up before his voice was cut out much like Mi-joos had when her father spoke.   
Zen sighed heavily, "Jumin, I know you don't like this, and to be honest, I'm not keen on it myself, but are you really going to do this?"

Jumin seemed to lose his temper, a flash of anger in his eyes as his grey orbs landed on the two silver haired males, "How about you both shut the fuck up and stay out of it. This is the final decision and this is what's happening. Life isn't some game of love or a fairy tale where you can love who you want without consequence, I'm doing what's best for my daughter and you should at least try to do the same for your son, you high school drop out!" Jumin dragged his daughter from the room and ordered her into the car driven by Driver Kim.

As Mi-joo saw her fathers rage, she did as she was told and climbed into the car not wanting to worsen his temper.

Jumin had followed through on his threats. Her phone was taken away and her days were constantly watched over by himself or the guards. She found solitude at night smelling the jacket that Jin-sun had given to her.

She attended dinner that night and barely ate anything, Ayato was kind to her, sensing something had happened between her and her father.   
The date ended and the pair of them headed home, Jumin tapped his leg as they sat in the car, he spoke to her about the fact the date was somewhat successful and how next time, when she after she had finished university, she would have to talk to him more and connect with him otherwise the marriage would not do well.   
Mi-joo nodded her head, pretending to listen as she drowned his voice away. Her mind filling with the few memories she had of Jin-sun and their time together.

After a week, Jumin called her out of her room to discuss her flight times for the following day. He sat in front of the fire place, documents in his hands and his hit combed back with a few grey strands falling forward over his face. His eyes widened as she entered the room, absentmindedly wearing Jin-sun's black jacket. The jacket had slipped his mind and now she wore it before him.

"Take **that** off." Jumin spoke sternly.

Mi-joo looked up from the wooden flooring to she her fathers eyes filled with rage, "What?"

"Take **that** off. Now." He spoke through his teeth, his temper seemed to be rising as her facial expression displayed confusion, "The jacket. Take it off."

Mi-joo looked down at her own body, her hazel eyes widening as they landed on her arms, she removed the jacket from her body and held it behind her back.

"Give it to me."

"Daddy, please... Let me keep it, it's all I have..." She moved her hand, holding the jacket to her chest, shaking her head.

"Damn it Mi-joo, give me the jacket!" Jumin's voice raised a level as he dropped his documents onto the coffee table and held his hand out to her.

Her hands shakily held out the jacket in a tight grip, "Please... Daddy..." She begged, her gut told her not to hand it over but the hidden fury in his eyes dared her to challenge him.   
In one swoop, he snatched the jacket from her grasp and tossed it into the roaring flames of the fire. Black smoke filled the chimney as the leather burnt, Jumin knew what he did was wrong, but it was what was best for his daughters future.

As the jacket was engulfed in the flames, she let out a sob and fell to her knees, crawling towards the fire, "Why?! It's all I had?! You've already banned me from seeing him! You taken my phone, crushed and now controlling my life! Why couldn't I keep one thing! One belonging to remember when I was free!" She yelled at him, before stumbling to her feet and running to her room. Tears streaming down her face from the results of her fathers uncharacteristic actions.

Before slamming her bedroom door she yelled out one final thing, "Did you even love her? Did you love my mother? Was she an arranged marriage? Or did you choose her!"

Jumin collapsed in his seat, his hands covering his face as memories of his wife and their happy life filled his mind.

He had chose her. She wasn't an arranged marriage. She helped him avoid Sarah and Glam Choi, she had saved him and helped him find his emotions and given him a beautiful daughter.

_**What had he done...** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which music can change the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are in italics, the English translation is in bold. I definitely do not own the song or any rights to it.   
> I just can't write my own so Jin-sun can sing covets of BTS songs.

Jin-sun sat down on his red couch, his slender fingers running through his short silver locks. Zen locked the door and moved back to the kitchen to fetch them both the cup of coffee he had made for them all.

When the front door slammed behind Mi-joo and Jumin, he felt as if his world had crashed and had shattered around him. His heart torn from his chest and had been taken by the raven haired beauty, who he was now forbidden to see.   
He groaned and groaned to himself as the couch cushions moved beside him, telling him that his father had sat behind him. Zen reached over and placed the two warm mugs of coffee onto the coffee table before his long arms embraced his son.   
"It'll be okay, I promise." His fathers voice whispered gently into his ear.

"But dad... I do love her... I wish I could have told her before she left, I know I don't deserve her... But I don't want her to marry that rich prick... But... What can I do?" He sobbed, his body shaking his he let the emotions that he was holding in go.

Zen sighed softly, "I have an idea... But to save time, you'll have to do a cover." The long haired male smiled and rubbed his sons back as an idea formed in his mind of an old song he had once sung to his wife many, many moons ago.

Jin-sun looked up in confusion, his red eyes even redder ferom the tears that covered his cheeks. "What?"

\---

Mi-joo walked slowly through the airport with her pink carry on case trailing behind her. She had a sour face on her and her black hair flowed down her back in loose natural curls. She wore a long red top with a sash around the middle with leggings and black boots. Her hazel eyes red and dark from lack of sleep and make up.   
Her father walked beside her. Jumin dressed in a charcoal grey suit like usual with a black tie and his hair combed out. However he looked just as tired as Mi-joo, having not slept the night before.

He spent the night sat in his seat, holding the burnt jacket in his hands that he had pulled from the fire after Mi-joo had slammed her door. He knew what he did, had gone too far, but he wanted what was best for his daughter like what any father would.   
He didn't trust Jin-sun, he never made a point to stand up for her at the apartment and his career much like Zens had no gain for him nor was it a sustainable life style choice.

They approach the front desk. The lady offered a welcoming smile and explained to the male about the flight times and the prices.   
Mi-joo looked around, the place was packed with people. Suitcases and carry on bags crashing and rolling across the tiled floor. Children bouncing with excitement or just to annoy their parents as they did their final checks for their holiday.   
Business men and women running about looking both stressed and calm as they walked from side to side, finding the correct desk for their flights. Then, between them all, the many different levels of staff, from the hostesses from the planes to the polite men and women from behind the desks, running around to get to their stations.

Jumin moved away from the desk and held her passport and flight ticket out, "Apparently the flight has been delayed a few hours. So, we are going to go get lunch and come back."

Mi-joo didn't even nod, she didn't even make eye contact with the man. She didn't even want to call him father.   
She just followed him out the airport and back to the car.

He took her to a small café, one of the many branch's in connection with his own company. The place was clean with a glass counter filled with cakes and sandwiches, the tables were small with white tablecloths and a red poppy at the centre. It was a almost modern style with a slight touch of old with the wooden beams decorating the walls and ceiling.   
They sat in a booth seat, Mi-joo looked about, avoiding her fathers gaze.

Up on the wall, across from their booth was a flat screen TV. On the screen was a music channel, and there was Jin-sun and his band, playing at the festival he preformed at the night before.

Jumin sighed softly, "Mi-joo, I know you think you love him."

Mi-joo turned her sight to him, tearing her vision from the silver haired man on the screen, "No. I know I love him, like mother loved you..." She turned her head away again, resting her chin on her palm as she looked back up at the screen.   
"Why do I have to marry Ayato... I don't even like him." The raven haired girl mumbled.

_"Nan sumswigo sipeo i bami silheo **(I want to breath, I hate this night)**_   
_Ijen kkaego sipeo kkumsogi silheo **(I want to wake up, I hate this dream)**_   
_Nae ane gathyeoseo nan jugeoisseo **(I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead)**_

_Don't wanna be lonely,_   
_Just wanna be yours"_

Jin-suns voice filled the café, his cover of 'Save Me' from the popular band flowing and soothing the minds and souls of everyone who listened. His voice flowed sweetly as he poured his heart out into the words that were originally sung by seven people, now sung by him and the music played by his band.

_"Wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji niga eopsneun I goseun **(Why is it so dark when you're not here)**_   
_Wiheomhajanha manggajin nae moseup **(its dangerous how wreaked I am)**_   
_Guhaejwo nal nado nal jabeul su espseo **(Save me because I can't get a grip on myself)"**_

Jumin sighed, "I loved your mother, with all of my heart. When she died, I felt as if I lost myself... Like, I had died with her."   
Mi-joo turned her head to see her father. Jumin sat back, his fingers tapping the tables surface as he spoke, his baritone voice low and almost quiet, "Honestly Mi-joo, I am against this arranged marriage, I have always been... But... I only want what's best for you..."

_"Nae simjangsoril deureobwa **(listen to my heartbeat)**_   
_Jemeosdaero Neil bureujanha **(it calls you whenever it wants to)**_   
_I kkaman eodum sogeseo **(because within this pitch black darkness)**_   
_Neoneun ireohge biccnanikka **(you are shining so brightly)**_

_Geu soneul naemireojwo save me, save me **(give me your hand, save me, save me)**_   
_I need your love before I fall, I fall_   
_Geu soneul naemireojwo save me, save me **(give me your hand, save me, save me)**_   
_I need your love before I fall, I fall._

_Geu sonbeul naemireojwo save me, save me **(give me your hand, save me, save me)**_   
_Geu sonbeul naemireojwo save me, save me **(give me your hand, save me, save me)**_

_Save me, save me."_

Mi-joo closed her eyes, her teeth chewing her bottom lip in thought before she spoke, her mind filled with the old loving memories of her mother and the new ones of her beloved man who's voice sung out, begging for her to save him from the darkness.   
"Why does Ayato have to be what's best for me? Why can't I do it all... Dad, father... You know I'm capable of running the company once I finish university."

Jumin nodded, "I agree, you're top of your class and I truly believe you'll be a far better director than I... But your grandfather-"

"Since when have you ever really listened to him?" She laughed.

 _"Oneulttara Dari biccna **(Today the moon shines brighter)**_  
 _Nae gieok sogui binkan **(on the blank spot in my memories)**_  
 _Nal samkyeobeorin I lunatic **(it swallowed me, this lunatic)**_  
 _Please save me tonight_  
 _(Please save me tonight, please save me tonight)_  
 _I chigi eorin gwanggi sok **(within this childish madness)**_  
 _Nareul guwonhaejul I bam **(you will save me tonight)**_ "

Jumin shook his head, "You're right, if I did listen to him more, I may not have married your mother... I may have still been the robot Zen insists that I am."

"So you do admit you do act like an emotionless robot sometimes." Mi-joo giggled, feeling the heavy air around them lighten up.

_"Nan araji neoran guwoni **(I knew that your salvation)**_   
_Nae salmui ilbumyeo apeumeul **(is a part of my life)**_   
_Gamssajul yuilhan songil **(and the only helping hand that will embrace my pain)**_   
_The best of me_   
_Nam seobakke eopsji **(you're the only thing I have)**_   
_Na dasi useul su idorok **(please raise your voice)**_   
_Del nopyeojwo no moksoril **(so that I can laugh again.)**_   
_Play on"_

The chorus played on, catching her attention. She hummed along to the lyrics of the song as her love sang it. He looked as if he was truly pouring his heart and soul into the song. She could have sworn she saw tears roll down his face.

Jumin tapped his fingers and took out his phone, typing a quick message before putting it away. A soft hidden smile covered his lips as he watched his daughters gaze stay on the monitor, watching the silver haired male sing.

_"Gemawo naega naige haejwoseo **(thank you for letting me be me)**_   
_I naega nalge haejwoseo **(for helping me fly)**_   
_Ireon naege nalgepael jwoseo **(for giving me wings)**_   
_kkogitadeon nal gae jwoseo **(for straightening me out)**_   
_dapdaphadeon nal kkaejwoseo **(for waking me from being suffocated)**_   
_kkum sogeman saldeon nal kkaewojwoseo **(for waking me from a dream which was all I was living in)** _   
_neol saenggakhamyeon nal gaeeoseo **(when I think of you, the sun comes out)**_   
_seulpeum ttawin na gae jwosseo **(so I face my sadness to the dog)**_   
_(Thank you. ‘uri’ga dwae jwoseo) **(Thank you. For being 'us')"**_

"Mi-joo, you don't have to marry Ayato." Her father said, he pulled her phone from his jacket and slid it across the table, "I know you love him... And I think, or rather I hope, he does love you too. Do what makes you happy,"

_"Geu sonbeul naemireojwo save me, save me **(give me your hand, save me, save me)**_   
_Geu sonbeul naemireojwo save me, save me **(give me your hand, save me, save me)**_

"I want to stay here a little while longer. I don't want to go back to my empty dorm yet... Just one more week here, let me-".

"Go. Go get him."

She took hold of her phone and hugged her father over the table. Her tight embrace was something he felt he had missed I've the years. The familiar feeling we over him as her scent and warmth reminded him of his lost wife.

"I love you, daddy." She cried softly, trying to speak up over her weak sobs.

"I love you too, now too Mi-joo, go find him." Jumin slowly pushed her away, wiping her tears with his purple handkerchief before letting her go completely.   
The music came to a stop as she left the café, the doors bell ringing softly behind her as she disappeared into the street.

"I did the right thing... Didn't I?" Jumin whispered. He could imagine his wife sitting beside him, happy with the choice he had made.

Jumin looked up at the scene to see a sad face of Jin-sun. The male leant close to the mic and smiled kindly to the crowd, as he spoke up a little, " ** _For Mi-joo. I love you._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was by BTS (A really great k-pop boy group) and the song was called "Save Me" 
> 
> If you've never heard of them, I strongly suggest you go listen to some of their song and watch some music videos. Give them a try, you may just like them~   
> (Especially their song "Blood, Sweat and Tears" They stole my ovaries. Lolol)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

The festival raved on. Jin-sun sat backstage, fixing his scruff of silver hair as he prepared for the second night of the concert. His bamnd wasn't one of the big acts, but the big acts had choose them for their potential.

A guard came storming in, his big burly body bulked in size as his large arms crossed over his chest, "Mr Ryu-"

He was cut off  the manager of the concert, who was a short man with a slightly oversized navy suit. His hair combed forward to cover the growing bald spot on his head.  
"Jin-sun, you're up."

The boy nodded and took his band to the stage, the evening grew on as they set up the final pieces. Jin-sun took centre as he began to sing an English song.

_"I could lie awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing"_

Jin-sun held in his hands his own guitar, he plucked and strumed the strings to the correct order for the song as he sung into the mic his own cover of thr song.  
To the right of the stage, stood his father and mother, both holding their thumbs up in happy support as they listened to their son give his heart out in a song he covered, dedicated to the woman he can very quickly come to love.

" _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever"_

The chorus started up again immediately, his ruby eyes closed as the crowd sung along to the lyrics, echoing them as he sung. The cameras swirled around the stage, filming the concert for those at home. He hoped she had seen last nights preformance, he wanted her to know he loved her.  
His heart had ached for the entire time she had been gone. His fingers worked the strings and the words flowed out of him.

Meanwhile, off to the side of the stage, Hyun Ryu, moved away from his wifes loving embrace. He spoke to the security guardm, whos height and width exceeded his own three times over.  
The long silver haired male smiled in delight to hear to news the man had to offer, and rquested for her to be brought to the back.

Zen smiled up at his wife as she occasionally turned around from watching their son play to se her husband curling his long silver locks in his fingers. It wasn't long before he was accompanied by a young female with dark messy hair that was tied in a bun. Zen sent the woman uo to join his wife as the next verse was being sung.

" _I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_I just want to be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah"_

Jin-sun continued to sing, not noticing the new person at the side of the stage. His ruby eyes looking out of the crowd as the next reqeat of the chorus flowed from his thin pink lips.

His mother helped tidy Mi-joos hair up and helped her calm her nerves as she had some how ran to the loctation from the cafe. As she stood there listening she had may thoughts, most of them on Jin-sun and how beautiful his voice was but one told her she should have seriously taken a cab.

_"I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing"_

He turned his head, his crimson eyes almost filled with tear immediately as they laid upon his raven haired beauty. She looked so worn down with exhaustion and so pale, he could tell, even at the distance they were, she was not wearing make up but he didn't care. She was beautiful to him regradless of that fact.

The words continued to flow out of his mouth as a smile formed on his lips, this time it reached his eyes and felt as if the darkness over his heart was unveiled. His fingers strumming the stings for the last verse and the team member grinning as they too took notice of the woman, finally seeing why he had ditch band that one day and why he was so head over heels for her.  
And they could only see her scruffy appearance.

" _I Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing"_

Mi-joo grined, her hair had been let down and brushed, and they had touched up on her face with a little cover up as the girl had become very self conscious of the bags that sat under her eyes.  
As the music played out the last beats, Jin-sun turned himself around completely, taking his guitar and playing it down before slowly moving his feet and walking towards her.

His walk became a run, and his run became a sprint.  
She did exactly the same. They crashed into each others arms.  
They barely heard the crowd faintly cheering them on as they became lost in each other eyes.

"You're here." His voice shakeily spoke up, his long arms wrapped around her and his face covered with tears of happiness.  
The make that had been appiled became ruined as her own tears streamed down her cheeks, her hands grasping and holding onto the shirt on his back as she looked up at the silver haired male.

"Yes, and I'm not going anywhere." She whsipered.

Jin-sun grinned, he closed his eyes and moved his face closer to hers. As his lips pressed to her in a passionate kiss, the darking sky filled with fireworks.  
The pair gripped each other tightly as the crowd cheered in happiness for them.

With the sky filling with fireworks and the band moving off stage to let the next come on, Jin-sun pulled out of the kiss. His lips curved in a lovely smiled as his ruby eyes laid on hers.  
"I meant every word, I love you and I really... Don't want to miss a thing."

The raven haired woman moved her arms from around him and up to his neck, dangling her hands over his back as her arms rested on his shoulders, "I-"

"Come on you, let the good ones get up there!" Zen teased, shouting from the side as a set of seven men came jumping and skipping onto the stage.  
Jin-sun high fived a few of the members as he walked off the stage, her hands now in his as a grin that couldn't be easily wiped from his face, plastered to his lips.

" _Hello, ladies and Gentlemen~_ "  
The group called out as they started their song and well reheased dance.

Ignoring the talented group on the stage and the few fireworks that exploded in the sky, Jin-sun turned his attention back to the beauty he had ahold of.

She leang close to him and whispered three words I to his ear, his grinned widened and his arms pulled her as close as he could as he held her tightly to his firm chest.

\---

"Jin-sun!"

Zen bolted up in bed, the cool breeze brushed over his bare chest as his wife rolled over beside him.  
His mind whizzing and his face flusted as he tried to remember the details of the dream.

He climbed out of bed and left the bedroom, carefully moving around to not wake his wife up from her slumber. Last time he had accidentally done it, he had a bruise on his left arm for a week because she thought he was a theif or a murderer breaking in.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and moved down the corridor, setting the lights to dim not to blind himself of wake his wife. The next room he came to was a bedroom, on the door was a small, handcrafted sign that said " _Jinsun's room - Keep out please_."  
Zen pushed the wood of the door, opening it up and taking a careful step into the room.

At the far end was a single bed, littered in toys and books with a child fast asleep. He had a chubby face and silver locks that curled up and knotted as the kid rooled over in his sleep. A few of the stuffed bears dropped to the fall in an almost silent thud. Zen smiled, knowing his nightmare wasn't real and that he could sleep the rest of the night easy.

He closed the door and looked down, finding a scrap of paper on the floor with a small dot of bluetack on the back. He picked it up and smiled as he stuck it to the sign on the door.

" _Jinsun Jr's room - Keep out please_ "  
Zen smiled softly, his ruby eyes shining softly in what faint light his hallway lights shone.  
He looked at the picture of the wall that hung beside his grandsons bedroom. It was a picture of Jin-sun and his wife, Mi-joo Ryu with their only son, Jinsun Jr.

Zen was babysitting for the night, letting his son and daughter in law have a peaceful night to themselves.

"Grandpa... Is it too early to get up?" A young sweet voice called from the bedroom doorway beside him.  
The clock in the living room chimed six times, as Zen looked down to the sleepily boy who was rubbing his own set of sparkling ruby eyes.

"Nope~ Do you want to help me make some pancakes for Grandma?"

The boy immediately woke up, a grin covered his face maming him look like an identical version of his father, "Pancakes!" The boy cheered.

Zen picked the boy up and bounced him as they headed to the kitchen, happy grins plastered to both their faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fluff train, I do hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> Next up is Sevens First Reset and the extra chapter for the Taemin Han AU. ^^  
>  Love you all~

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is not part of the Taemin Han AU.  
> IT IS ITS OWN UNIVERSE! 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading and leave a Kudos if you liked it?


End file.
